Un sentiment inconnue
by Toka La Shinigami
Summary: Que ce passe t'il lorsque la capitaine de la deuxième division ressent un sentiment encore inconnue envers une personne dont elle ne pense pas être digne. Et ce depuis qu'elle a été sauvé et soignée par cette personne. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et en a peur Soi Fon x Yoruichi. Ceci est un yuri ceux a qui ça ne plait pas ne pas cliquer. S'il vous plait pas critiquer
1. Chapter 1: Comment tout a commencé

_Hello ^^_

 _C'est ma première fanfic. Oui c'est un Yuri mais je trouve ce couple trop kawaii *.* en plus Soi Fon est ma perso préférer tout manga confondue et Yoruichi ma deuxième. Merci de la pas critiquer svp merci ^^. J'espère que l'histoir va vous plaire. Elle est déjà écrite et fini mais selon vaut commentaires je pourais la modifier pour qu'elle vous plaise plus ._

Disclamed: Les personnages et l'univers de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

* * *

 ** _Un sentiment inconnue._**

 ** _Chapitre 1:_** ** _Comment tout à commencé_**

 _Soi Fon était en mission sur terre. Elle était assigné à l'élimination des hollows, elle portait une cape et une capuche noir._

-Ou sont t'ils ? _Ce demanda Soi Fon._

 _Après encore un moment de recherche elle en repère un. Elle se dirigea vers lui, mais ils étaient finalement 5, elle en élimina 3. Puis une dizaine d'autre. Apparurent, elle continua de les abattres, mais soudain un Menos apparu de nul part, et lui lança un célo, juste derrière elle._

-Merde _! Jura Soi Fon qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver_

 _Le celo la frappa de plein fouet, puis le hollow la frappa de son point, et l'envoya au sol, du sang coula alors de sa bouche. Elle était à terre, elle commençait à perdre connaissance. Un hollow allait frapper la jeune fille à terre, lorsque soudain une silhouette apparue, et arrêta le poing de ce dernier, elle ne pu voir de qui il s'agissait avant de perdre connaissance_.

* * *

 ** _Plus tard._**

 _Soi Fon se sentait mal elle avait chaud et la lumière l'éblouissait , elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit une silhouette au dessus d'elle mais elle avait les yeux embrumés par la fièvre. La silhouette posa une serviette froide sur le front de la jeune femme au cheveux de jais. La personne semblait lui parler, mais la jeune capitaine ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Finalement elle referma les yeux et se rendormis. Plus tard elle rouvrit à nouveau les yeux mais sa fièvre semblait avoir baissé._

-Tu est réveillé ? _Demanda une voix_

 _Soi Fon regardais la source de cette voix. Il s'agissait de son ancien maître Yoruichi._

-Yoruichi... sama ...? _Demanda faiblement Soi Fon, elle avait du mal à reconnaître la silhouettes à cause de ces yeux encore embrumés._

 _Cette dernière qui vit que Soi Fon avait enfin complètement repris ces esprits, se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur son front._

-Ta fièvre semble avoir baissé . Comment tu te sens ? _Demanda t'elle d'une voix douce._

-Ça peut aller mieux... _Fit Soi Fon en ce redressant. Mais elle grimaça à la douleur qu'elle ressentit._

-Fais doucement. Tu a plusieurs côtes cassés. _Fit doucement la femme à la peau matte._

-Ou suis je ? _Demanda la femme au yeux argent perdu._

-Au magasin d'Urahara.

-Alors c'est vous, qui avez arrêtez le coup du Hollow ?

-Oui mais quand je suis arrivée tu étais déjà à terre.

* * *

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

 _Yoruichi se promenait. Elle sentie le reatsu de beaucoup de hollows_.

-Ça fait beaucoup au même endroit. Je vais voir ce qui ce passe. _Pensa la femme au yeux dorée._

 _Elle se dirigea vers la source du reatsu. Une fois arrivé elle vit un shinigami, vêtu d'une cape et capuche noir, il était à terre._

-Hey ! Shinigami relève toi !

 _Ce dernier ne réagissent pas, visiblement inconscient, mais un hollow allait le frapper, elle sauta agilement et arrêta le coup puis tua le hollow. Elle se retourna pour voir comment allait le shinigami, elle s'approcha et se mit à genou devant le corp inanimé. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une femme de l'omitsuki, puis elle pris la shinigami dans ces bras, et lui enleva sa capuche. Elle fut choqué de voir de qui il s'agissait._

-Soi Fon ?! _Fit Yoruichi choqué. Il s'agissait bien de son ancienne élève._

 _Soudain elle entendit le crie des hollow. Elle reposait délicatement la jeune capitaine à terre puis, la femme chat attaqua le Menos et les autre hollow avant de retourner auprès de la shinigami. Elle examina rapidement ces blessures avant de la prendre dans ses bras et ce diriger vers le magasin d'Urahara._

-Déjà rentré- _Fit le marchand qui remarqua quelqu'un dans les bras de la femm_ e ... Soi Fon ?! _Fit Urahara étonné._

-Oui je l'ai trouver dans une zone où ce trouvait énormément de hollows. _Fit la Shihôin en regardant sa protégée dans ces bras._

-Tu peux monter en haut il y a tout ce qui faut pour la soignée.

-Très bien merci. _Répondit elle avec un léger sourire envers sont ami._

 _Une fois en haut elle lui enleva sa cape puis l'a soigna. Celle ci avait plusieurs côtes cassés ces organes interne était atteint et elle avait quelques blessures externe. Elle ouvrit le kimono de son ancienne élève et posa ses main sur la ventre de cette dernière. Elle envoya alors du reiatsu pour soigner les organes interne de la jeune capitaine._

-Voilà ça devrait être bon. _Fit elle a voix basse_

 _Soudain Kisuke entra dans la pièce._

-Comment va t'elle ? _Demanda ce dernier_

-Ça devrait aller. Ces blessures ne sont pas mortel. Il lui faut du repos maintenant.

-Très bien je te laisse alors. Si il y a quoi que ce soit prévient moi. _Puis Kisuke sortis de la pièce_

 _Yoruichi remarqua que la jeune femme montait en température, et sa respiration était haletante. Elle posa sa main sur le front de cette dernière, et grimaça. Elle sortit de la pièce, puis revint avec une bassine d'eau froide et une serviette humide. Elle dégagea ensuite délicatement la frange de la capitaine, puis lui posa la serviette sur le front. Un peu plus tard Soi Fon ouvrir les yeux, Yoruichi remis la serviette fraîche sur le front de cette dernière._

-Tu est réveillé ? _Demanda t'elle doucement_

 _Celle ci ne répondit pas. Yoruichi remarqua que sa fièvre était encore trop élevée, pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Puis la jeune shinigami se rendormit. Yoruichi s'assit sur une chaise. Plus tard Soi Fon se réveilla à nouveau._

* * *

 ** _~Fin du Flach back~_**

-Je vois... _Fit Soi Fon_.

-Tu devrais te reposer. _Fit la femme au cheveux violets._

 _Soi Fon était fatigué, inconsciemment elle se laissa aller, et s'endormit après quoi, Yoruichi sortis de la pièce, et descendit._

-Ah, Yoruichi-san elle va mieux ? _Demanda Kisuke_

-Oui elle c'est réveiller mais elle se repose maintenant. _Fit Yoruichi en descendant les escalier._

 _Yoruichi se jeta dans le fauteuil en soupirant._

-Qu'y a t'il? _Demanda Kisuke_

-Oh rien, sa me remémore des souvenires...

-Ahhh oui, c'est vrais que ta petite garde du corps à bien changé. _Fit Kisuke avec un large sourire_

-Oui, et maintenant, elle a un caractère bien à elle _. Fit Yoruichi avec un léger rire_.

-Ça oui, il vaut mieux, ne pas la contrarier. _Fit Kisuke en avec un léger rire._

* * *

 _Plus tard Soi Fon c'était à nouveaux réveiller. Elle était gêné d'être ici. Et puis elle avait un sentiment étrange au fond d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie cela. Et ce sentiment empirait dès qu'elle pensa à Yoruichi._

-Arrête de penser à ça, sa doit surement être la fièvre. _Pensa elle perdu._

-Je ferais mieux de partir. _Pensa la jeune femme. Elle se releva mais perdit l'équilibre et vacilla. Puis quelqu'un l'a rattrapa délicatement._

-Tu ne devrais pas encore te lever... _Fit calmement une voix._

-Vous ?! F _it Soi Fon énerver._

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :D Un petit commentaire me ferait très plaisirs. Dites moi ce qui vous plait mais surtout ce qui ne vous plait pas. Merci beaucoup. Et d'après vous qui est-ce ? :3_


	2. Chapter 2: Douleure passé

_Hello ^^ Voilà la suite j'espère que la fic vous plait. Laissé un commentaire svp TvT ca me ferais plaisire. Merci à la personne qui suit ma fic *.* (Mdr XD). Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que la fic vous plait. Bonne lecture._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2: Douleur passé._**

-Vous ?... Urahara! _Fit Soi Fon énerver._

-Houla... C'est vrais que tu ne m'apprécie guère. _Fit Kisuke_

-Lâchez moi ! _Ordonna la capitaine de la deuxième division frustré_

-Oui oui, attend une minute.

 _Urahara l'aida alors à se remettre dans le lit. Celle ci grimaça alors de douleur._

-Ah, ta plaie c'est visiblement rouverte _. Fit Kisuke. En effet une tache rouge se formait doucement sur le kimono de la jeune femme au niveau du ventre._

-Ce n'est rien. _Répondit Froidement la jeune femme au cheveux de jais, en posant une main sur sa plaie._

-Si, il faut vérifier que ça ne soit pas grave. Malheureusement Yoruichi n'est pas la

-Ne me touche même pas ! _Fit froidement la jeune femme._

-Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. _Fit l'homme avec un sourire, en essayant de la calmer_.

 _Elle se releva brusquement, et prit l'homme au col. Elle failli quelques secondes à cause de la douleur, ce que remarqua Kisuke, mais elle se remit rapidement droite._

-Doucement ! Tu est trop faible pour ça, de plus ta blessure semble être douloureuses. _Fit Kisuke ayant maintenant perdu son sourire._

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?! Je vous hais. Ne m'approchez pas ! _Fit la jeune femme, se laissant emporté par la colère. Elle perdait rarement le contrôle d'elle même. Mais devant cette homme, elle ne pouvait se retenir. Ce que compris de suite Kisuke._

-Calme toi Soi Fon... _Fit l'homme d'un ton calme_.

-Pourquoi ne montrée vous jamais la moindre expression ?! Tout tout est à cause de vous !

-Je comprend parfaitement ta colère... Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour se battre.

 _Soi Fon ressera son emprise sur l'homme au getas_.

-Vous... Vous m'avez enlever ce que j'avais de plus chère… _La voix de la jeune femme était fébrile, à peine audible_.

-Je m'en excuse. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mais surtout, calme toi tu saigne trop _. En effet au pied de la capitaine ce trouvais une petite flaque de sang. Il savait qu'il ne la calmerait pas aussi facilement_

-Laissez moi ! Vous n'avez rien à me dire !

 _Soudain Yoruichi qui venait d'arriver, entendit le bruit qui venait d'en haut. Elle monta l'escalier, et arriva à l'encadrement de la porte. La elle vit Kisuke épingler contre le mur par Soi Fon. Celle-ci était tellement énervé, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le reatsu de la Shihôin. Yoruichi remarqua aussi la flaque de sang par terre. Kisuke, lui, remarqua l'arrivée de son amie. Et lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien._

-Vous m'avez enlevez tout ! Tout ce que j'aimais et vous vous comportez comme si de rien était ! _La voix de la petite capitaine devenait plus tremblante. A ces mots, Yoruichi senti un tressaillement dans sa poitrine et son coeur se serrer. Elle sentait la douleur dans la voix de la jeune femme. Une douleur incommensurable. Mais elle se ressaisit_.

 _Soi Fon baissait la tête, ses épaules furent alors prise de légers spasmes, ses mains tremblaient et de chaude. larmes tombèrent des ces yeux caché par sa frange sombre. Les larmes coulant le long des joues de son ancienne élève. Yoruichi qui observait la dispute arriva et posa une main sur le bras de Soi Fon._

-Lâche le. _Fit calmement la femme chat_.

-Yoruichi-sama ?! _Fit la jeune femme étonné elle n'avait pas sentie sa présence._

 _Elle lâcha ensuite l'homme. Et se détourna de son ancien maître, pour cacher ces larmes, sa faiblesse._

-Tu n'es pas blessé Kisuke ? _Demanda Yoruich_ i.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça _. Lui répondit l'homme avec un large sourire_. Ça devait arriver un jours. _Repris il._

-Sûrement... _Répondit la Shihôin._

-Soi Fon, calme toi.. _Fit elle doucement en se tournant vers cette dernière. Yoruichi s'approcha, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Soi Fon_. Ne pleure pas… _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce et rassurante. Kisuke sortie alors silencieusement de la pièce, avec un léger sourire doux sur son visage._

-Excusez moi... _Fit Soi Fon en essuyant ses yeux. Mais avant qu'elle eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle était prise dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante de son ancien maître, sa tête contre l'épaule chaude de Yoruichi. La femme à la peau tan posa une main sur la tête et le dos de sa petite abeilles. Elle lui caresse doucement le dos._

-Ne t'en fait pas... Laisse toi aller… _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce à peine audible. Près de l'oreille de la jeune fille._

 _Soi Fon fût choqué par les mots de la noble. Mais rapidement le sentiment était trop fort pour la femme au cheveux de jais. Elle s'écroula au sol toujours dans les les bras rassurant de son ancien commandant. Elle serra le corp de Yoruichi, alors que de chaudes larmes coulait le long de ces joues. Pour venir mouiller les vêtement orange, au niveau de l'épaule de Yoruichi. Sont corp fut pris par de légers hoqueters, tout en resserrant son emprise sur la femme à la peau matte. Comme si elle ne voulais pas la laisser partir cette fois._

 _Yoruichi sentit l'étreinte de sa protégée se resserrer sur elle et son corp tremblé, alors qu'elle entendant de petit sanglot venir de la jeune capitaine. Elle commença doucement à caresser le dos frêle de la jeune fille, dans de légers cercles doux._

-Chut…. _Murmura la femme au yeux dorée._..Allons petite abeilles... _Murmura Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Voir la jeune fille en sanglot, lui serra le coeur. C'est elle qui avait détruit son coeur. C'est elle la cause de cette douleur. Mais elle me pouvais plus rien faire, elle ne peux pas changer le passé, et même si elle le pouvait elle ne le ferais pas. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle peut faire, est d'être maintenant présente pour sa petite abeilles._

 _Au bout de plusieurs minutes la respiration de Soi Fon se calma, alors que ces tremblements disparaissaient, et que ces larmes s'arrêtèrent._

-Voilà… _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce en continuant de lui caresser le dos_.

 _Mais après l'excès de colère et de tristesse, les douleurs arrivèrent, la capitaine gémissait de douleur en posant son bras sur son ventre puis elle se plia de douleur. Que le sang coula doucement de cette dernière, elle vacilla en avant, avant de retomber sur l'épaule de Yoruichi, haletante, la femme au cheveux pourpre l'a rattrapa alors._

-Doucement. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Puis elle pris la jeune femme dans ces bras avant de la poser délicatement dans le lit et de s'asseoir sur le bord de ce dernier._

 _Soi Fon détestait sa faiblesse à ce moment là. Mais la douleur physique, mais surtout celle de son coeur l'affaiblissait. Elle était contente qu'il n'y avait que Yoruichi avec elle._

 _Les mains froides de Yoruichi, rencontrèrent le Kimono de la jeune capitaine, qui sursauts au contacte froid. Yoruichi ouvrit le haut de son gî, pour avoir accès à la blessure. Elle enleva délicatement les bandages ensanglantés. Avant de poser ses mains froides sur la blessure. Soi Fon grimaçant légèrement à la douleur lancinante du contacte._

-Détend toi Soi Fon… _Fit doucement Yoruichi en commençant le Kiddo de soins._

 _La chaleur du kiddo se répandait doucement dans son ventre et sa poitrine, la douleur disparaissait lentement, la shinigami ce détendue alors lentement. Avant de sombrer dans les abysses du sommeille._

 _Yoruichi laissa, un léger et doux sourire apparaître sur ces lèvre en voyant la jeune fille endormi paisiblement. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile comme ça, avec son petit corp frêle. Une fois le kiddo fini, la femme au yeux dorée mis sa main sous la nuque de la jeune fille, et la releva délicatement en position assise, veillant à ne pas rouvrir la blessure. Soutenant le corp endormis de son ancienne élève avec un bras, et mettant un bandage propre avec l'autre. Une fois fini elle remis la jeune fille vers le bas. Et la couvra tendrement avec la couverture. Son instinct maternel pris le dessus et elle posa un doux baissé sur le front de la jeune fille endormis. Comme elle le fesait quand Soi Fon était plus jeune. Avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte._

-Je suis désolé. _Murmura elle au niveau de la porte avant de sortir de la pièce._

* * *

 _Une fois à l'étage du dessous_

-Je te jure... _Soupira la femme à la peau mate_.

-Elle me déteste toujours autant... _Soupira Kisuke._

-Oui... Mais c'est normal, qu'elle porte une haine envers toi. _Pour elle tu es la cause de mon départ il y a cents ans, ce qui d'un cotée, est normal._

-Oui. Mais elle devrait comprendre avec le temps je pense. _Fit Kisuke avec un regard nostalgique._

* * *

 _Plus tard dans la soirée avant de se coucher, la femme au cheveux pourpre alla voir comment allait sa protégée Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Puis pénétra dans la pièce sombre. La jeune fille dormait encore. Elle devait visiblement être épuisé par les événement survenue dans la journée. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant le visage paisible de la jeune capitaine. Ce fut l'un des rares moment où elle pu revoir l'ancienne Soi Fon. Sans son air froid et distant. Elle s'asseya doucement sur le bord du lit à côté de la jeune fille, Elle écouta sa respiration pour voir si elle était normal, puis posa sa main sur son front, voir si elle avait de la fièvre, et elle pris son pou. Elle soupira. Elle était rassuré. Il n'y avait aucune complication._

* * *

 _Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit_.

 _Soi fon se réveilla doucement. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors_.

-J'ai dormi un bon moment. _Pensa elle en se penchant vers la l'avant, en soutenant sa tête avec sa main._

-Je suis vraiment une idiote. _Fit elle à voix basse. En claquant son poing dans le lit. Elle repensait au événements qui ont eu lieu le matin même._

 _Elle soupira et se releva douloureusement. A cette heures tout le monde dormait. Elle pris une feuille et un stylo sur le bureau à côté d'elle et écrivit un mot. Elle sortit ensuite par la fenêtre. Elle laissa le papier sur le lit, qu'elle avait soigneusement refait._

* * *

L _e lendemain matin._

 _Yoruichi alla voir son ancienne élève. Elle entra dans la pièce. Mais cette dernière était vide. Le lit était fait. Il y avait juste un papier. Elle le pris et le lu._

 _«J'ai des choses à régler au Serentei, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à me reposer veuillez m'en excuser. Merci de votre hospitalité. Et Yoruichi-sama, veuillez m'excusez pour mon comportement de la veille._  
 _Soi Fon »_

-Je te jure... _Soupira Yoruichi_.

 _Elle redescendit alors_

-Qu'advint il de notre invité ? _Demanda Kisuke avec un sourire comme à son habitude._

-Elle est partis, pour retourner au Serentei. _Répondit Yoruichi en soupirant._

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. _Rigola Kisuke_

* * *

~ ** _Serentei_** ~

 _Soi Fon était à ces quartiers_.

-Quel est cette sensation ? _Ce demanda Soi Fon perturber._

-Yosh ! _Fit une voix qui fit sursauter la jeune capitaine_

-Yo... Yo...Yoruichi-Sama ?! Que faite vous ici ?! _Demanda Soi Fon étonné_.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu te sentais. C'est pas gentille de partir comme ça. _Répondit Yoruichi avec un sourire espiègle_.

-Je vais bien. Merci de venir. _Fit Soi Fon_.

 _Yoruichi posa sa main sur le ventre de Soi Fon, qui eu un léger sursaut._

-Que..? _Demanda Soi Fon étonné_.

-Comment va ta blessure ? Elle ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? _Demanda Yoruichi ayant perdu son sourire pour un air plus sérieux._

 _Elle reprit ses esprit et répondit_

-Non ça va... Vous pouvez partir s'il vous plait, j'ai beaucoup de travaille _. Fit Soi Fon en détournant son regard et en regardant le tas de papiers sur son bureau. Que remarqua aussi Yoruichi_

-Très bien, j'étais venue voir comment tu allais et maintenant que c'est fait je peux y aller, mais prend soin de toi. _Répondit la femme au yeux dorée en faisant un clin d'oeil. Après quoi elle partit._

-Quel était cette sensation... Elle a juste posé sa main et... pourtant... Je… _Pensa la capitaine perturbé._

 _Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était un subordonné de la deuxième division. Il était venu faire son rapport_

* * *

 _Plus tard_

-Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à elle ... _Ce demanda la capitaine. Puis elle décida d'aller se coucher._

 _Le lendemain matin_

-Coucou Soi Fon ! _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire._

-Que faite vous encore ici _? Demanda froidement Soi Fon sans daigner lever les yeux de ces documents._

-Rien de spécial. _Répondit Yoruichi désemparé par le ton froid de Soi Fon._

-Vous pouvez partir alors _. Fit froidement son ancienne élève._

\- Qu'est ce que tu a ? _Demanda Yoruichi perplexe au comportement froid de la jeune femme au cheveux corbeau._

-Juste partez, maintenant. _Fit froidement Soi Fon sans lever les yeux de ces papiers._

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ laissez un com svp merci et rdv au prochain chap ^^_


End file.
